SurgeAnime Network
SurgeAnime TOO (formerly known as AniNick PLUS and AnimeNation TOO) is an American cable and satellite network that launched on April 26, 2015. In December 2015, approximately 67,615,000 households in the United States (58.1% of households with at least one television set) received AniNick PLUS. History Pre-launch TBA. Launch AniNick PLUS launched on April 26, 2015. Post-launch On October 25, 2015, Curiousgorge66 Studios announced that they had temporarily acquired ToonNick International's 45% share of the channel until they rebranded ToonNick International as Curiousgorge66 Networks, which occured on November 1. On December 7, AniNick PLUS rebranded itself. In January 2016, Curiousgorge66 Networks announced that AniNick PLUS would be rebranding again sometime in 2016. On April 9, 2016, it was announced that AniNick PLUS would rebrand as AnimeNation TOO before June 31, 2016. The rebrand occurred on June 19, 2016. In 2017, it was announced that the channel would be rebranded as SurgeAnime TOO in November 2017. Since November 2017, the channel has aired reruns of anime programming still showing new episodes on Nickelodeon Family and/or Nicktoons Family, as well as acquiring the broadcast rights to several anime titles licensed by NickFamily Licensing and/or NickFamily Studios. The channel eventually rebranded as SurgeAnime TOO on December 2nd, 2017. On March 29th, 2018, it was announced that SurgeAnime TOO on Nickelodeon Family, a three-hour block featuring repeats of anime shown on SurgeAnime TOO, will begin airing on sister network Nickelodeon Family in April 2018. No syndicated, non-first-run anime (aside from BakuTech! Bakugan, which aired premieres on Nicktoons Family) is shown on the block due to rights agreements. Programming Current *Naruto (2015–present) *Soul Eater (2015–present) *Shugo Chara! (English-subbed) (2015–present) *Dragon Ball Z (Funimation dub) (2015–present) *Xelphos Adventures (2015–present) *Senseis in Denial (2015–present) *Sonic X (2015–present) *Death Note (2015–present) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2015–present) *Digimon (2015–present) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2015–present) *Lucky Star (2015–present) *Soul Eater Again (2015–present) *Hikaru no Go (2015–present) *Blue Dragon (September 2015 – present) *Survivors of the Apocalypse (November 2015 – present) *Anime Box (November 2015 – present) *Revenge of the Warrior Strawberries (January 2016 – present) *Kill la Kill (October 2016 - present) *Deadman Wonderland (October 2016 - present) *Fullmetal Alchemist (October 2016 - present) *Beyblade Burst (November 24th, 2016 - present) *My Neighbor Seki (December 17th, 2016 - present) *Chobits (December 18th, 2016 - present) *Powerpuff Girls Z (December 19th, 2016 - present) *Crayon Shin-chan (Funimation dub) (January 1st, 2017 - present) *Akademi Murders (March 12th, 2017 - present) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (May 17th, 2017 - present) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (May 17th, 2017 - present) *One-Punch Man (May 17th, 2017 - present) *IGPX (May 17th, 2017 - present) *One Piece (June 13th, 2017 - present) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (August 13th, 2017 - present) *Bakugan Super Brawlers (August 13th, 2017 - present) *FLCL (October 28th, 2017 - present) *Danganronpa: The Animation (November 2017 - present) *Ouran High School Host Club (November 2017 - present) *D-Frag! (November 2017 - present) *Yo-kai Watch (November 2017 - present) *Pretty Cure (November 2017 - present) *Cardcaptors (November 2017 - present) *Attack on Titan: Junior High (November 2017 - present) *Speed Racer X (November 2017 - present) *Beyblade: Metal Saga (November 2017 - present) *Attack on Titan (2015 - 2016; 2017 - 2018) *Full Metal Panic! (November 2017 - present) *Future Card Buddyfight (November 2017 - present) *Battle B-Daman (November 2017 - present) *B-Daman Crossfire (November 2017 - present) *Detective Conan (Funimation dub) (November 2017 - present) *MÄR (November 2017 - present) *Tokyo Ghoul (November 2017 - present) *When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace (November 2017 - present) *Fate/stay night (November 2017 - present) *Invader Zim: The Anime (November 2017 - present) *Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes (November 2017 - present) *FusionFall: The Anime (November 2017 - present) *Cartoon Network: Backlot Party: The Anime (November 2017 - present) *When Dreams Can Come True (November 2017 - present) *Cartoon Network: GemParty (November 2017 - present) *DanganronpaPet: The Animation (November 2017 - present) *The Genie Family (November 2017 - present) *A Penguin's Troubles (November 2017 - present) *Baby & Me (November 2017 - present) *Chibi Maruko-chan (November 2017 - present) *Pluster World (November 2017 - present) *Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever (November 2017 - present) *Mew Mew Power (November 2017 - present) *Magical DoReMi (November 2017 - present) *Akame ga Kill! (November 2017 - present) *Little Witch Academia (November 2017 - present) *Tick-Tock (November 2017 - present) *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (November 2017 - present) *Legend of One (November 2017 - present) *Magic Knight Rayearth (November 2017 - present) *Eureka Seven (November 2017 - present) *Mob Psycho 100 (November 2017 - present) *Magikano (November 2017 - present) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (November 2017 - present) *The Prince of Tennis (November 2017 - present) *Idol Angel Yokoso Yoko (November 2017 - present) *Inazuma Eleven (November 2017 - present) *Black Cat (November 2017 - present) *Show by Rock!! (November 2017 - present) *G-Force: Guardians of Space (November 2017 - present) *Onegai! Samia-don (November 2017 - present) *Transformers: The Headmasters (NickFamily dub) (November 2017 - present) *Samurai 7 (November 2017 - present) *The Vision of Escaflowne (November 2017 - present) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998) (November 2017 - present) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (Nicktoons cut) (November 2017 - present) *College Days (November 2017 - present) *Fairy Tail (November 2017 - present) *Ultimate Muscle (November 2017 - present) *Cardfight!! Vanguard (November 2017 - present) *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (November 2017 - present) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (November 2017 - present) *Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken (November 2017 - present) *Spaceship Sagittarius (November 2017 - present) *Sailor Moon (November 2017 - present) *Street King: Shuto (November 2017 - present) *Ryobe: The Sea (November 2017 - present) *Spider Riders (November 2017 - present) *Human Crossing (November 2017 - present) *World Trigger (November 2017 - present) *Trouble Chocolate (November 2017 - present) *Highschool DxD (November 2017 - present) *Shuriken and Pleats (November 2017 - present) *Twinkle Stars (November 2017 - present) *Cowboy Bebop (SD version) (November 2017 - present) *Pokémon: RéBURST (November 2017 - present) *BakuTech! Bakugan (November 2017 - present) *Jewelpet Academy (November 2017 - present) *Jewelpet (November 2017 - present) *Anime Madness (November 2017 - present) *No-Limit Power Zone (November 2017 - present) *Super B-Daman (November 2017 - present) *Onegai My Melody (November 2017 - present) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (November 2017 - present) *Battle Spirits: Fighter Force (November 24th, 2017 - present) *K-On! (December 2017 - present) *Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Bashin (December 2017 - present) *Power Stone (December 2017 - present) *Cyborg Kuro-chan (December 2017 - present) *Transformers: Super-God Masterforce (December 2017 - present) *Animal Yokochō (December 2017 - present) *Black Jack (January 2018 - present) *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (January 2018 - present) *Dōjin Work (February 2018 - present) *Yowamushi Pedal (March 2018 - present) *Persona 4: The Animation (March 2018 - present) *Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life (April 2018 - present) *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (April 2018 - present) *World War Blue (April 2018 - present) *Black Rock Shooter (April 2018 - present) *Persona 4: The Golden Animation (April 2018 - present) *Danganronpa Fairilu: The Animation (April 2018 - present) *Servamp (April 2018 - present) In rotation on Western Domination *Avatar: The Last Airbender (March 15th, 2017 - present) *Baseball Team 106 (October 28th, 2017 - present) *Ben 10: Alien Force (November 2017 - present) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (January 2018 - present) *Bones & Dog (October 1st, 2017 - present) *Chaotic (January 2018 - present) *Exchange Student Zero (March 13th, 2017 - present) *Generator Rex (November 2017 - present) *Gormiti (January 2018 - present) *Gormiti Nature Unleashed (January 2018 - present) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (January 2018 - present) *Kappa Mikey (March 12th, 2017 - present) *The Legend of Korra (March 14th, 2017 - present) *Megas XLR (November 2017 - present) *NFL Rush Zone (January 2018 - present) *Samurai Jack (season 5) (May 17th, 2017 - present) *Speed Racer: The Next Generation (November 2017 - present) *Sym-Bionic Titan (November 2017 - present) *Three Delivery (October 2nd, 2017 - present) *Time Force (November 2017 - present) AniClassics *The Allmighty Space War (November 2017 - present) *Drift King (November 2017 - present) *Field of War (November 2017 - present) *Legend of One (November 2017 - present) *Night Out (November 2017 - present) Upcoming *Barakamon (TBA) *Persona: Trinity Soul (TBA) *Perman (TBA) Former Western Domination *Adventure Time (December 26th, 2017) *Adventures of a Gamer (December 10th, 2017) *Ben 10 (December 20th, 2016 - September 27th, 2017) *Clang Invasion (December 14th, 2017) *Codename: Kids Next Door (December 12th, 2017) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (December 11th/22nd, 2017) *Cybersix (December 12th, 2017) *Dexter's Laboratory (December 21st, 2017) *Doodlez (August 1st, 2016 - March 12th, 2017) *Invader Zim (December 17th, 2016 - September 24th, 2017) *Looped (December 12th, 2017) *Martin Mystery (December 19th, 2016 - September 26th, 2017) *MetaJets (December 21st, 2016 - September 28th, 2017) *My Life Me (August 1st, 2016 - November 23rd, 2016) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998 series) (December 14th/24th, 2017) *Samurai Jack (original series) (August 1st, 2016 - May 17th, 2017) *The Secret Saturdays (November 24th, 2016 - December 16th, 2016) *Sonic Underground (December 19th, 2017) *Speed Racer: The Next Generation (December 25th, 2017) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (December 15th/17th, 2017) *Star Wars: Droids (December 18th, 2017) *Static Shock (December 23rd, 2016 - September 30th, 2017) *Team Galaxy (December 18th, 2016 - September 25th, 2017) *Teen Titans (December 22nd, 2016 - September 29th, 2017) *Transformers: Animated (December 26th, 2017) *Twelve Forever (December 1st, 2017) Schedule See here. Gallery AniNick PLUS.png|Pre-launch logo. Anplusnohd.png|AniNick PLUS logo during 2015. Anplushd.png|The logo for the HD feed of AniNick PLUS during 2015. AniNick PLUS 2016.png|AniNick PLUS logo from December 7, 2015 to June 19, 2016. AniNick PLUS HD 2016b.png|Logo for the HD feed of AniNick PLUS from December 7, 2015 to June 19, 2016. Suggestions Suggest an anime here. Ex: *Madoka Magica (TV-14) by Curiousgorge66. TBA Suggest an Anime * Category:Curiousgorge66 Category:Channels Category:Articles under construction